


Perspective

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly knew he should see the enemy.  Drabble.  Set during "Blood of the Scales".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

"Shoot him!" Kelly's rational mind demanded.

Tyrol was a cylon after all. A frakking machine. Programmed perhaps to act like a person, but not really a person at all. Just a thing.

But staring down the barrel of his gun, Kelly didn't see a cylon, a machine, a thing.

He saw a husband and a father, a crewmate and a friend. He saw a soldier he had served with for over a decade. And a man who had long ago earned his trust and respect.

Logically, Kelly knew he should see the enemy, but all he saw was Galen Tyrol.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 7/5/09 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
